


Go Time

by the_fox333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot takes a shot at asking Lapis out, with some help from Amehyst.</p><p>From a prompt on Tumblr:<br/><a href="http://raidenraccoon.tumblr.com/post/149677006152">http://raidenraccoon.tumblr.com/post/149677006152</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaidenRaccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RaidenRaccoon).



"You ready for this, P-Dot?" Amethyst grinned. Peridot frowned and refocused her binoculars on Lapis, even though she was only about twenty feet away. "Or do you need another practice session?" Leaning almost out of the tree they sat in, Amethyst shapeshifted into a purple replica of the ocean gem currently reading a book by the barn.

"Oh, Peridot, darling!" she crooned in a terrible imitation of Lapis's voice. "My love for you-"

"Not helping," Peridot groaned. If she had a pulse, she figured, it would probably be racing, but all she felt was anxiety for the imminent situation. Sure, she could always back out, but Amethyst would never let her hear the end of it. No, retreat at this stage was not an option.

Hanging the binoculars from a branch and shimmying down the tree, Peridot straightened her bow tie and put on her best not-scared-half-to-death smile. "Go, Peri!" Amethyst whispered. Trying for a casual stroll, she set out towards the barn, hoping Lapis was in a good mood.

Lapis heard Peridot's footsteps and turned, placing a finger between the pages of her book. "Hey, Peridot," she acnowledged. Peridot gulped and glanced towards the tree. Amethyst, in disguise as an owl, gave a supportive wink.

Turning back to Lapis, Peridot tried to act casual. "H-hey, Lazuli," she stuttered, and cursed herself internally for doing so. "What're you reading?"

"Some book Steven gave me," was the simple reply. "He said Connie thought I should read it."

"Th-that's cool," Peridot mumbled. "So, uh, I was wondering if, I don't know, you're busy tomorrow?"

Lapis raised an eyebrow, but answered, "Not really, why?"

Peridot almost panicked, but remembered what Amethyst had told her. _"Just be cool about it,"_ she had said, _"and she can't say no. Look at you! Who could deny a face like that?"_ Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to recall, but it was something.

Gathering her courage, Peridot pretended to examine her fingernails, a trick Amethyst said humans used to avoid eye contact. "Well, I was thinking we could maybe, uh, go somewhere for dinner? Your choice," she tacked on hurriedly, hoping not to sound pushy. Pushy is bad; she remembered that.

Lapis's skeptical face became one of amusement. Beads of sweat broke out on Peridot's forehead, which she quickly wiped away. Was she not taking this seriously? Did she think it was a joke? Peridot wasn't very good with humor. Had she said something funny by mistake?

But Lapis said simply, "Sure, that sounds nice. How about Fish Stew Pizza?"

Did Lazuli really want that disgusting saucy cheese bread? "W-well, I was thinking more like- a picnic. On the beach. I mean, if you want to. Or something. Heh." Peridot's 'chill' was slipping, and she wanted to get this over with before she collapsed. "So, w-what about it?"

Lapis smiled. "I'd love to. Will you bring the basket or should-"

"No, no! It's fine! I'll get everything!" Peridot rushed. Had Lazuli really agreed!? This was going almost better than she had expected. "I guess-" this was a big risk, but Amethyst cooed her approval- "it's- a date?"

"A date," Lapis nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Peridot waited until she had returned to her book before quietly dancing back towards the tree.

"So, how'd it go?" Amethyst asked, shifting back to herself. "What did she say?"

"You heard everything," Peridot quipped, unable to muster the annoyance to be snippy.

"Yeah, but tell me anyway! I wanna hear you say it!"

"Okay," Peridot conceded, halting her dance. "She said- she'd love to! And she even called it a date!"

"Woo-hoo!" Amethyst whooped. "Told you those practices would help! Do you still need me as your wingman?"

"I don't think so," Peridot shook her head slowly. "You've been helpful, but I can handle it from here. Thanks for the assistance."

"Anytime, Peri Berry!" Amethyst beamed, slapping Peridot on the back. "If you ever need help again, you know who to call!"

"Right," Peridot nodded absentmindedly. She didn't have time to concentrate on Amethyst right now; she had the galaxy's best picnic to plan.


End file.
